1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computing systems, and more particularly, to managing access to host bus adapter features and functions.
2. Background of the invention
Computing systems typically include several functional components. These components may include a central processing unit (CPU), main memory, input/output (“I/O”) devices, and streaming storage devices (for example, tape drives). In conventional systems, the main memory is coupled to the CPU via a system or a local memory bus. The main memory is used to provide the CPU access to data and/or program information that is stored in main memory at execution time. Typically, the main memory is composed of random access memory (RAM) circuits. A computer system with the CPU and main memory is often referred to as a host system.
Host systems are used in various network applications, including storage area networks (“SANs”). In SANs, plural memory storage devices are made available to various host computing systems. Data in a SAN is typically moved between plural host systems and storage systems (or storage devices, used interchangeably throughout this specification) through various controllers/adapters, for example, host bus adapters (“HBA”, may also be referred to as a controller and/or adapter).
HBAs can have different capabilities and features. For example, a HBA can have 1, 2 or more ports. A HBA may be capable of transferring data at different rates, for example, 1 gigabit (“Gb”), 2 Gb, 4 Gb and other rates. A HBA can have different levels of security for encrypting data packets, for example, packets may have no encryption to varying levels of encryption. A HBA can have different levels of error correction code (“ECC”) protection when data moves to/from host system memory.
Typically, HBA providers (that includes manufacturers/designers), for example, QLogic Corporation (the Assignee of the present application) sell HBAs at a base price where all the features are made available to a customer. Hence, when a customer buys a HBA, they have access to all the capabilities offered by the HBA.
HBAs features continue to be added/upgraded as bandwidth and SAN requirements continue to increase. The conventional model of providing all the features is not the best business model for both the HBA providers and customers. For example, if a HBA has 4 ports and a customer only needs to use 2 ports, then it does not make sense for the customer to pay for all 4 ports and only use 2 ports. From a HBA provider's perspective, to offer a single price/default feature based product limits access to different types of customers/business environments.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and method that allows customization of HBA features/prices.